You're My Reason
by Valdez 2.0
Summary: A Percabeth oneshot. Annabeth is in depression because Percy is getting married. Please R


9:15

Annabeth didn't want to wake up. Not today. Not any day after this. She woke up most days feeling like this. but today was special.

9:16

Annabeth swallowed her medication, and one extra pill for good luck. That wasn't smart. She didn't care.

9:17

Annabeth slowly crawled out of bed. She picked up the picture of Percy beside her bed. Her thumb covered everything but his face. He was smiling. She moved her thumb, and saw her face. Not her as in Annabeth. But her as in… her. Percy fiancee. After today, wife.

9:30

Annabeth walked into the kitchen, and picked up a box of cereal. She poured the milk, and sat down. She couldn't do it. She knew she couldn't. She couldn't go to Percy's wedding with Piper and Jason (already married) and Hazel and Frank (engaged) and Leo and Calypso (it's complicated). She couldn't pretend everything was normal and like nothing had happened between them. She couldn't look Percy's fiancee in the face and pretend she was happy for her. She couldn't. Couldn't.

10:40

It felt like only seconds had passed.

10:41

It felt like years.

10: 42

Annabeth walked back to her bedroom and picked up the dress she had bought for the wedding. It was blueish green, and smelled like water. She knew Percy would like it. Her heart fell. Percy. She wanted him back, there was no question about it. But was she trying to in him back? Was that the reason she had chosen this dress?

10: 45

Annabeth walked out of the changing room. She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress fit well, and she could be pretty if she smiled. She didn't smile.

11:00

Piper and Jason picked her up in the car. To her surprise, Piper was driving, and Jason was in the back.

"Come up front," Piper said. "We need to talk."

Their car was nice, and it had glass between the front and back seats like a taxi so the back couldn't hear what was going on in the front, and vice versa. Piper closed the glass.

"Are you okay?" Five years. It had been five years since she had broken up with Percy.

"Yes. No. I feel nothing, but that's probably the pills."

"Do you think it's good for you to go to this wedding?"

"If I don't I seem rude."

"I'm sure Percy will understand."

"And his fiancee."

"Jules will understand too."

"I need to do this. Besides, I don't want you to have to drive me back."

"Annabeth, you're my friend. I hope you know I'd miss this wedding for you."

"Percy's your friend too. Besides Jason wouldn't like it. Don't worry, Piper. I'll be okay."

"Okay." She kept driving.

11:45

The wedding would start in half an hour. Annabeth waited outside.

12:00

Frank and Hazel said hi to her. So did Leo and Calypso. So did Grover. And Thalia. Nico. Everyone.

12:10

The wedding would start soon. She should go inside. She stayed outside.

12:25

The wedding was supposed to have started now. But Annabeth hadn't heard any music. She felt a bit of hope. She swallowed another pill.

12:30

Annabeth heard crying from around the corner. She should go inside to be polite. But even with all those pills, she couldn't leave someone crying. Besides, the wedding wasn't starting soon.

12:31

Annabeth saw a girl crying. The girl turned to look at Annabeth. She was Jules, though Annabeth could barely recognize her. THe only time she had seen her was in the picture Percy had given to her, and in that she was smiling. Jules wasn't smiling now.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Annabeth stood. "What's wrong."

"Percy," she said. "He called off the engagement."

Annabeth should feel bad for Jules. Or happy for herself. Instead she felt nothing. The pills were working.

"It's okay," Annabeth soothed. "Everything will turn out okay."

"Thanks," Jules mumbled. "I hate to be rude but I think I need to be alone."

"Okay," Annabeth held out her hand. "Here. I'll help you up."

Jules took her hand, and Annabeth pulled her up. "I'm Annabeth."

Jules' smile faltered but only for a second. "Thank you… Annabeth."

Annabeth sat back down.

12:40

"Annabeth!" a voice called to her down the hall. It was Percy's. Annabeth turned.

"Why did you call off the engagement?" she asked. Her voice should have emotion. It was monotone.

"You see, Jules wasn't the girl for me," Percy replied.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why?" Annabeth asked. "You don't date someone for four years, get engaged, than call it off for no reason."

"But Annabeth," Percy replied. "You're my reason."


End file.
